James and Kendall's love story
by mambrino
Summary: When Jo is caught cheating in Kendall, how will he take it? and will a certain brunette be able to tell him his true feelings? Just something me and my friend wrote


''I can't believe she cheated on me.'' Kendall sobbed on James' shoulder. The taller of the two rubbed the back of the other, fighting the urge to pull him to his toes and kiss him on lips there. Pressing him closer to him, James whispered quietly to his old and life long crush "Hey...she didn't deserve you, it'll be okay.''

Kendall looked up at James, noting how beautiful his eyes looked in the dim sunlight. "She told me that she loved me, then I see her in bed with Jett. I'm worthless James. That's all I'll ever be.'' Kendall cried, clutching at the brunette's shirt. James forced a weak smile upon his lips, trying to comfort the other. He grabbed onto the blond's shaking hands in his own and leads them to the couch, offering him a seat beside him. As he sat he began to speak again hoping to find the rights. All he knew about girls is that they had boobs and got cranky at the end of each month. He knew he wasn't good at giving advice, but he had to try.

"Kendall, she is the one who's worthless. She collects boys around her fingers and uses them to feel like she's worth something...'' Biting his lip, he felt he had said something wrong and added. "...I'm so sorry.''

"I know what you mean.'' Kendall sniffled. "It's just she was my first love, my first kiss, my first...heartbreak.'' Kendall felt a spark sitting so close to James. He had never felt something like this with that she devil.

Combing a hand through his scruffy hair, hoping he could do a better job than anyone else. He didn't want to lose Kendall, not at all. He wanted to be the one who made him smile, made him feel better, he wanted to be the one for _him._

"She wasn't right for you.'' James simply agreed, nodding his head slowly. Kendall was about to say something when he heard a knock at the door. Slowly Kendall got up and answered, shocked to see Jo and Jett standing in the doorway. Jett looked furious.

"Hey you little bitch!'' Jett Stenson hissed through the doorway. He pushed Kendall back as he sauntered toward him, his eyes darting to any reflective service hoping to get a glimpse of his own magnificence.

"What the fuck are you doing here!'' Kendall yelled trying to hold Jett back. James pulled himself of the couch, standing by his friend, eying Jett before Jo. The taller man, grabbing Kendall, Tossed him to the ground. Letting out a dark cackle directed to the one beneath his feet and answered; "I though I would pay a visit to the left overs.''

Kendall thought he felt a crack in his ribs. '' Get out Jett, you got what you wanted. Isn't that enough.'' Kendall tried standing up, but was kicked back by a strong boot. Jett began to snicker, kicking Kendall over an over until he had his fill. Pausing with a grin of victory plastered over his face. The taller male turned back to Jo. ''Shall we go, ba-'' Before he could finish his sentence, his mouth was shut by the impact of James' fist plowing into his jaw.

Kendall glanced up when he felt the weight go away, unshed tears gleaming in his green eyes. Kendall was shocked and a little happy that James was defending him. Jo turned to Kendall, shooting a glare at the blonde then turning back to Jett and James.

James made sure he'd heard a crack, feeling the tight chin of his bastardly enemy beginning to swell. Pulling himself off the the larger man, he turned to his poor Kendall, his eyes softened and knelled down next to him. He looked over his body in silence, then looked back at the woman in the door frame. "Is this what you came here for?'' His voice usually smooth and cool, cracked harshly from anger.

Jo looked at the trembling blonde before her and replied with a wicked smile, than came to Jett's side, keeping her eye on the two boys. ''Yes, that's sorry son of a bitch should have seen it coming when I saw the love in his eyes towards you.'' Jo hissed

The almost always bubbly brunette felt a strange pain in his chest. It wasn't just sadness... oh god no. This was worse. It was guilt. His best friend, the love of his life, lost his girlfriend who meant so much to him, and had been attacked...because of him. He felt wretched. crumbling into himself, he forced his own body not to cry, nor weep. Jett was pulling himself up at this point, wrapping his arms around the deceiving blonde, while examining his now purple and un-perfect jawline.

Now it was Kendall's turn to act, he jumped up from Jett's hold and pushed back down. "Yes your right Jo, I do love James, you know why?'' Jo stayed silent. "Because he understands me like you never did. He loves me just the way I am, furry caterpillars and all. He never down grades me like you did. He has the voice of an angel, yours is more like the devils. And he is the most important person in my life. Remember what you begged me to do on my dad's death anniversary, we went to the carnival. You never once asked me how I was doing and when I got home that night JAMES was the one there for me when I cried my freakin eyes out!'' Kendal practically screamed near the end.

Jett stepped forward, standing in front of the girl, His brow was cold and narrowed. Somewhere deep within he knew he was wrong, but the narcissistic bastard wouldn't dare admit it, not even to himself. James, however, was still upon the ground just staring at the back of the screaming blonde. Jaw a gap, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even do anything but stare and listen. He's always wanted to hear Kendall say he loved him, but now that he has, it felt so...unreal. Was all of this just a dream? Please God, don't wake him up. Pulling himself up on wobbly legs, he tried to reach out for his love ''...Kendall?'' His voice a pathetic against the others shouting.

Kendall stopped for a split second and turned around to see James' beautiful face, then turned back to the others, eyes hardening with anger, he was so done with this. ''Really Jett, really. Is this what you want. someone to control your every move, to always know where you are, to have no freedom at all. All she's done is push you around and make you her sex toy. Is that really what you want?'' Kendall finished, feeling James' hand on his shoulder.

The brunette nuzzled himself into the others back, closing his eyes for a few precious moments, feeling the warmth on his skin, and his clean, sweet Kendall. Realizing their situation he looked over the smaller boy's shoulder, partially breaking the embrace. They both watched as silence followed Kendall's words. no one moved, James even wondered if they were even breathing the silence was so loud. Jett finally moved, taking a deep breath and clenching his fist only to release it a few moments later. Turning to Jo, he looked into her eyes. He didn't car about her much, not for anyone but himself for that matter, he just liked the attention, though he didn't answer Kendall right away. Smoothing his hair back with his hand, he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by James.

"Hey Jo, I'm sorry that I'm so awesome and he-'' Running a finger under Kendall's chin, "Couldn't get enough of me.'' Finally James sounded like himself with his ridiculous comment that caused Jett to bite his lip as the spot light and his moment was taken ways.

"Now Jo if you don't mind I will kindly ask you to leave.'' Jo didn't answer, she only walked to the door. As her hand grabbed the door knob she heard Kendall loud and clear. ''And if you ever touch me or my band mates again, you _will_ regret it.'' Jo huffed and closed the door behind her, leaving three boys in the living room.

Jett stared at his rival, they'd always fought for Jo's love and now he was questioning him why he'd even want it. Silence drew in again between the three after the woman in question had left. Inhaling through his nose, he begun again. ''Why...does that matter to you?'' He replied, folding his arms. :You have your faggot boyfriend or whatever now...and I have Jo.'' Pointing a harsh finger at him. ''You can't question me for my decisions, I do what I want, and I always come out on top Okay?''

"One don't ever call MY James a faggot and it only matters because your setting yourself up for disappointment. Why do you think she went for you in the first place. Who's to say she won't again. We are enemies but one things the same. Jo was only using us.''

''Shut up!'' Jett's voice finally breaking, knowing he was losing, taking a step back he continued on, defending himself. "Just because she threw you out like trash, doesn't mean she'll do the same to me!'' Jett stated

Then take a look at our relationship Jett. Me and Jo met when she had a bad break up with some guy. I tried to comfort her, I though she wanted me, I thought we would work out, but look at what happened! Do you think she wants you for you or just pleasure.''

"I've heard enough.'' Jett growled, turning to where Jo had left, grabbing the handle of the door he froze. Something possessed him not to leave, though he wanted to.

"Jett don't do this. We may hate each other but we both know she doesn't deserve this love. Just walk away before it gets out of control.'' Jett sighed. He didn't like losing, he hated it this. He hated him. looking over at him, and James who'd kept silent the whole time, keeping his arms around the others waist. "I...'' He looked back at the door. ''You're...right.'' His voice was low , not wanting to admit what he said.

"Jett go find someone who loves you for you and don't let that bitch stop you. Now if you don't mind. Me and James have some catching up to do.'' Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around James' waist.

Jett nodded and headed out the door. Kendall and James watching as he left. Not even ten minutes later loud shouts came from outside. They both ran to the window to find Jett pushing passed Jo as she screamed for him to come back, but Jet kept walking knowing that this was the right thing to do.

Kendall turned back to James, ''I don't think this day could get any better.'' Kendall exclaimed as he pecked the brunette. James melted into the kiss, having waited so long for this day. '' I love you.'' James whispered as Kendall held him tight. '' I love you too.

* * *

**Wow okay, so it's 4:05 A.M. and I am tired, but me and a friend rp'd this and had a tone of fun. I really hoped you liked it and enjoy =)**


End file.
